


【Frisk/Lust！sans】夜晚与清晨属于我们

by LaurenWav



Category: Underlust - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenWav/pseuds/LaurenWav
Summary: 久别重逢，lust终于明白Frisk对自己的心意，也终于直面自己的恐惧与感情。前文走lof，这里发是因为怕翻车。直白粗暴的简介：这里Frisk和lust来了两次。





	【Frisk/Lust！sans】夜晚与清晨属于我们

**Author's Note:**

> 男Frisk注意  
> 非原设cp注意  
> ooc注意

Frisk被门铃声惊醒时已经是半夜十一点。他揉着一头乱发慢吞吞地向门口移动，完全不知道这个时间点会是谁来找自己。

他开门前甚至都懒得看一眼猫眼，如果是老天要派杀手来取他这个电子工程师的性命的话就动手吧，正好免了他天天debug的苦。

然而撞进门的不是尖刀，而是杀伤力与尖刀无法比拟的龙骨炮。Frisk还没反应过来便被顶了个趔趄，待站稳后再看，Lust已经站在了屋内。

“Lust？！”Frisk的大脑有些当机，但此刻阴沉着脸的怪物完全没有给他思考时间的意思，收起龙骨炮就向他走来。

“和我上床。”言简意赅，简洁明了。但怪物脸上的表情黑得像是食堂的铁锅底，且不说Frisk现在毫无性欲，感觉他要是敢碰Lust一下，对方就会立刻用龙骨炮把自己炸个粉粉碎。

“不是，怎么回事……”Frisk皱着眉头，当务之急是先判断自己在不在做梦，为什么自己秘密暗恋多年的对象会突然出现在自己家里还义正严辞发出交配邀请。

“你是怕脏了自己的屌吗？”Lust冷着脸开口，“还是听不懂人话。”手上已经把外套脱了一半。

与声音里的冷峻和挑衅相反的是他微微颤抖的手，他似乎也意识到这点，刻意地开合了几下手掌，试图掩盖过去。

“我没有…”Frisk还在努力寻找合适的反应，“你想先吃点东西吗？”

然而Lust没有给他回答，直接揪住他的领子堵上了他的嘴唇，身子毫无顾忌地贴上对方的。

Frisk一直眯着的眼睛猛地睁大，本能地把Lust从身上拉开，还顺手帮他把外套又拉回肩头。

“你曾经喜欢过我。”Lust低着头，没等Frisk开口就自己低声碎碎念了起来，手攥得很紧，身体微微颤抖着，带着上衣的毛领子在Frisk的脸上蹭得发痒。

“我知道是曾经，我也知道自己现在非常可笑。一切都是我的问题。我并不指望现在的你依然对我抱有那种心情，突然跑来打搅你我知道这很自私，我也不知道为什么要来找你，我可能还是应该现在就消失…但如果你想要什么补偿我可以办到的我一定…”

“Lust，别再说了。”Frisk的声音里似乎突然有了种不容抗拒的意味，和平日随和的他判若两人。lust一愣，下一秒自己攥紧的手被青年轻轻握进掌心，固定在身体两侧。Frisk向前一步，将他圈在自己与墙壁之间，lust只觉得眼前忽然暗了下来，随之而来的就是落在锁骨上的吻。轻柔而细碎，令他全身都跟着微微发痒。

Lust第一次发现人类的身高已经远远超过自己，这让他感到有些奇妙，也让他绷紧的神经略微放松。就像Frisk曾经说的，哪怕走出地底后，他也从未摆脱对Frisk重置能力的恐惧，哪怕周围的人都已铺开新的生活，他依然沉沦在不变的焦虑中。但一别经年，此刻Frisk身上年岁带来的变化清晰可见，令他产生了奇异的安心感，仿佛被时间给予了会始终流动的承诺。

于是他探索着低头，亲吻落在Frisk的头发上，后者抬起脸，前倾着身子封住他的口舌。人类温暖的舌头在魔法构成的冰冷口腔内横冲直撞，毫无顾忌地掠过每个角落，挑起对方的舌尖，磨蹭着怪物的上颚。Lust微微颤抖起来，眼睛紧紧闭着，手却舒展开，反扣住Frisk的五指，试图将人类拽向自己。

Frisk看着怀中怪物近似撒娇的举动轻笑了一声，在对方舌尖最后打了个转便直起身子。热源的远离令Lust感到有些不满，闭着眼睛伸出手试图阻止对方的后退。Frisk安抚性地吻上他的额头，伸出右手揽住他的后腰，将他紧紧搂在怀中，左手开始慢慢褪去他的衣服。

Lust的双手抵在Frisk胸口，明明性爱于他早已不是什么新鲜经历，此刻的他却像是初次体验时一般的紧张。他将脸埋进Frisk的胸膛，依然不肯睁开眼睛。

Frisk替Lust除去了上身的衣物，俯身抱起他向卧室走去。Lust蜷在他怀中像只恐高的猫，缩着身子贴在他的心口。脸上是遮不住的紫色，手却固执地挡在脸前，嘴抿得很紧。

人类将怪物轻轻放到床上，伸手调暗灯光。昏暗的光线下，Lust比平时看上去更加迷人，这大概也是为什么他在Grillby’s驻演时从未缺过床伴的原因。但此刻的他完全失去了作为脱衣舞者头牌的风范，被放到床上后立刻翻了个身将脸埋进床单，手攥紧两旁的被单。Frisk并没有强迫他转身的意思，只是半跪在床上吻上他的腰椎，舌尖轻轻蹭过骨间的缝隙。Lust不受控制地抖了一下，头却埋得更深。

青年伸手摩挲着他的颈椎，一路顺着脊椎吻过，不时暂停轻舔某些敏感关节。床单间隐隐传出一声压抑的呻吟，于是Frisk将空闲的左手探入对方的骨盆前侧，蹭过骶骨，最终停留在耻骨联合处。

“Lust，我不会伤害你的。”Frisk轻声开口，来回抚摸着他的脊椎以示安抚，“我可以看看你的眼睛吗？”

Lust似乎犹豫了一下，手慢慢松开床单，Frisk一边亲吻着他的锁骨安慰他的紧张，一边轻轻将他带回正面。

感受到光线的变化，Lust微微睁开眼睛，心形的瞳孔在此刻看上去格外可爱，他轻声嘟囔着什么，手不安地又抓上床单。Frisk凑近他的嘴边，试图分辨他的语句。

“我比你经验丰富多了…”Lust来回念叨着，也不知道是在示威还是在为自己挽回尊严，Frisk只觉得他连碎碎念都透着可爱，忍不住又一次覆上他的唇齿，吮吸着他的舌尖。这次Lust似乎找回了些主动权，扬起头开始尝试反攻入他的口腔。

要不是此刻暧昧正浓，Frisk真想冲出门去为Lust的可爱尖叫三百年。

连番挑逗下，Lust的下身终于慢慢汇聚起了魔法，而Frisk感觉自己已经憋得有些疼痛。但青年依然慢慢地照顾着Lust的情绪，不想操之过急。

Lust的喘息渐渐充斥了房间，呻吟从开始的压抑而细碎变得连贯。魔法构成的性器也开始慢慢渗出液体。

“我可以进入你吗？”Frisk感觉自己的忍耐力已经在崩坏边缘，却坚持着有些恶意地用手在Lust的耻骨上画着圈，另一只手有意无意地刺激着对方的坚硬。

Lust此刻已经没有多余的精力去应对人类的提问，一阵阵的刺激让他浑身颤抖，双手有些无意识地攀上他的脖颈，眼神迷离，舌头微微探着索要亲吻。

Frisk最后的理智在Lust主动的求爱下土崩瓦解，他尽全力让自己进入Lust时不要太过急躁，却依然惹得后者发出几声小小的痛呼。

于是他吻上Lust的眼角，用嘴唇蹭去后者生理性的泪水，下身缓慢地移动起来，调整着频率，让Lust渐渐适应自己的侵入。

人类的灼热通过魔法渗入Lust的骨缝，令他刺痛，和Frisk的感觉与他经历过的与其他怪物或人类的性事完全不同。他不由自主地将人类搂得更紧，身体也缓慢迎合着对方的频率。

在不断的刺激下Lust感觉自己的意识渐渐朦胧，连Frisk在说什么他都无法理解，只是不断索要亲吻，在对方的口舌爱抚自己其他部位时低声呻吟。

Lust完全不记得最后这场久别重逢的性事是如何结束的，只觉得一阵电流划过自己的身体，便在Frisk的怀中昏睡过去。

等Frisk也从颤栗中恢复时，Lust已经完全睡沉了。人类看着床铺上白色与紫色交织的痕迹和睡着的怪物哑然失笑，轻轻抱起对方清洗干净后把他安置在了客卧，自己收拾了主卧的床铺丢进了洗衣机。洗完之后又撑着头等了一小时烘干完毕，已经凌晨五点，Frisk对着镜子里自己的黑眼圈叹了口气，走回客卧时向公司请了假。

Frisk以前的床伴和他抱怨过在性事后醒来时发现自己独自一人会感到失落，他可不想自己的Lust感受那种情绪。Frisk关上灯，刚碰到Lust的上臂，后者就自动滚到了他的胸口，明明睡得很沉，手却抱住Frisk的脖子。人类忍不住微笑，最后在他额头上留下一个亲吻才闭上眼睛。

——————

Frisk是被热醒的，房间里的空调并不会因为他突然的请假就自动更改设置，九点刚出头它就滴的一声按惯例下班了，留呼呼大睡的人类被穿透窗帘的一波波盛夏热浪憋醒。

Lust还维持着昨晚的姿势趴在他的胸口，像一只乖巧的猫咪。Frisk捂着脸无声地深吸了几口气平复心情，轻轻搬开对方挪下床铺。Lust是骷髅没办法敏锐感知温度，但自己作为人类再不开空调就要窒息了。

Frisk摁开空调开关，拖着步子走进浴室，顺手抄了一个小电风扇冲着自己的脸降温。解决了必要的生理问题之后人类开始考虑非必要但也依然重要的生理问题。急需从黏糊糊的汗里解救自己，Frisk随意往牙刷上挤了点牙膏塞进嘴里，举着小电风扇打开了花洒。谁能想到，短短十二个小时内他已经洗了三次澡呢，不仅干净程度达到前所未有的巅峰，水费看来也突破了自我呢。

洗漱完的Frisk清醒了不少，房间里的温度也降回正常温度，随意吃了两片果酱面包后他就又回到了床上。明明自己是出力的那个，Lust却反而更累似的，哪怕Frisk在身边来来回回忙活了这么久还依然睡得很沉。

Frisk整了整枕头，靠坐在床上，让Lust躺上自己的大腿。怪物轻轻哼哼了几声，侧过身将手压在脸下就继续睡了。Frisk笑着摸摸他的脑袋，拿了电脑开始办公。

请假归请假，ddl还是一样，bug也不会自己滚出程序，头发该离去的也无法强留。

Lust睁眼的时候Frisk刚发现一个重要的判断语句错误，看他醒了只是又揉了一把他的脑袋就把注意力转回了屏幕。

怪物刚睡醒还有点懵，被一记摸头杀带回了点理智。Lust回忆着昨晚的经历，脸上不受控制地染上紫色，鬼知道为什么他在这个小鬼面前会这么纯情！明明自己才是身经百战的那个，却被对方照顾了。

想起Frisk昨晚的爱抚令他又有些隐隐的兴奋和喜悦，然而他的理智很快熄灭了这些想法。自己来这里只是为了了结一桩执念，他并不想赖在Frisk这里令人生厌。人类不厌恶他的冒失到访和愚蠢行径已经非常宽容，昨晚也是不可否认的美好。现在他唯一需要做的就是停止打扰人类的生活然后祈祷自己没给他带来麻烦。他为自己感到恶心，但不想Frisk也对他是这样的印象。

就算自己对Frisk抱有好感，也不该用这份情愫骚扰他的生活。也许自始至终，不论是怪物还是人类，除了他沉沦在焦虑和痛苦中之外，所有人都早已有了新的开始。

这么想着Lust缓缓爬下床，他不知道这种情况该怎么道别。他向来是性事过后立刻撤退的一个，哪怕困倒路边也不和对方共享一张床铺，就是为了避免这种尴尬的情况。

“你饿了吗？还是要去洗手间？洗手间就是右边那扇门。”感觉到Lust的动作，Frisk抬头冲他微笑，Lust小心翼翼的动作好像从床上下去是什么严峻挑战似的。

“不用了。”Lust又是一幅冷漠的音调，“昨晚麻烦你了，我现在就离开。”

“？？？我好像不太明白？？？”Frisk的笑容戛然而止，看着Lust皱起眉头，难道对方不喜欢自己，是自己自作多情了？这个想法让他打了个寒战，于是他立刻翻身下床走到Lust旁边，半蹲在地上握住他的手：“是出什么事了吗？”

Lust抽回手，看着Frisk的眼睛，沉默了一会儿，似乎下定了决心似的转头开口：“你不用强迫自己假装关心，昨晚是我过于冲动，我为我的言语和行为感到抱歉，我会离开这里，不再来打扰。”他扭着头不看Frisk，跪坐起来打算从床的另一角离开。

但他没能得逞，Frisk揽过他的肩膀，自己坐回床上的同时借着惯性把他拉进怀里。Lust只感觉眼前一晃便又被昨晚一样的温暖包围。

“谁说我是在假装关心？”Frisk脸上没什么表情，一瞬间Lust感觉又看到了那个凭着一腔决心，全程“调情”解放地底的孩子。

Frisk轻轻捏住Lust的下巴，不让他有逃避的可能，一字一句地开口：“我非常喜欢你，Lust。从始至终，一直未变。”Lust眨了眨眼，被突如其来的告白冲得失去了应答能力。反应过来后他的脸迅速染紫，抬手就要捂脸却被Frisk摁住：“我有没有说过你的眼睛很好看？”

“我…我…”Lust有些失语，结结巴巴地不知道说什么，手在胸前绞在一起，“我不知道…”多大一个骨了，他现在居然在床伴面前支支吾吾害羞失语。

他的心心眼似乎比平时还要泛紫，整个骨此刻看上去软乎乎的任人拿捏。

Frisk忍不住低头蹭了蹭他的鼻骨：“而且你说要走，你知道该去哪儿找你的衣服吗？”

Frisk原来是切开黑吗？Lust只来得及在脑内感叹了一句就又被剥夺了语言能力。人类撬开他的牙关，毫不费力地就带得Lust一阵轻轻颤抖，本能地挺起身子抱住Frisk的脖子。

Lust头一次为自己敏感的反应感到有些不快，但这种感觉被Frisk抚摸自己肋骨的刺激给很快掩盖。人类微微放低揽着他的手臂，让他只好放开自己环住对方的双臂，略微靠向后方。Frisk趁这个间隙凑上前去轻轻舔舐着他的胸骨，柔软而温热的舌尖由上至下，随后是细密的吻落在他前胸的每个角落。Frisk不会执着于某一点，他不断地探索着Lust更多的敏感点，不间歇的快感让Lust忍不住抓住对方的手臂寻求依靠。

然而Frisk突然停下了动作，把他平稳地放躺在了床上。Lust有些困惑地看着人类，脸上无辜又带点谴责的表情让Frisk的心都要化了。

他半跪在床沿，左手轻轻抓起Lust的手腕，右手在他的腰骨上上下滑擦着。Lust忍不住发出低沉的呻吟，空闲的左手抓紧了床单。Frisk低头轻轻啃啮着他的桡骨，感受到对方的手无意识地划过自己脸侧。

可能因为植入了色欲的原因，Lust比Frisk之前任何一个床伴都要更要敏感。没了心理障碍，现在Frisk轻微的刺激就让Lust濒临高潮，Frisk看着完全成型的魔法性器和已然失去思考能力沉溺在快感中的Lust决定推迟满足自己的欲望。

他放开Lust的右手，往下挪了挪身子，将嘴唇贴上对方的股骨，从髌骨起一路轻吻至髋骨，右手也从对方的腰间移到性器上。然而还没来得及让他动手，Lust就颤抖着释放了出来。他在高潮的余波中战栗着，茫然地伸出手试图把Frisk拉近。

Frisk往后稍一缩身，他立刻触电似地收回手抱在胸前，不甚清醒的脸上出现类似受伤的神情，让Frisk感到心脏有些扯痛。人类收回挑逗的手，把Lust紧紧抱进怀里。如愿以偿的Lust发出小小的一声叹息，一脸满足地贴在Frisk的胸前，还稍稍支起脖子蹭了蹭人类的胸膛。

此刻Frisk只感觉下身又是憋胀得发疼，然而Lust现在过于恬静让他良心受谴责不敢下腰，只是来回手腕磨蹭着他的腰椎，指尖在魔法构成的后穴处打着转。

Lust多年来横亘在心里的压力和恐惧慢慢消弭，此刻的他像是被温水化开的冰块，感觉全身都有些许酸麻，却并不难受。理智渐渐回潮，Lust感觉身下的刺激却并没有停止。他抬头看向Frisk，后者脸上挂着一丝苦笑：“您是解决了，我还卡在半道上呢…”

Lust哑然失笑，但为对方无条件包容自己的行为感到一丝愉悦，他伸手搭上Frisk的脸，有些慵懒地轻轻抚摸着：“有什么我能做的吗？需要我为你口吗？”

Frisk一愣，随即笑意更深：“Lust只要负责享受就好了。”他这两天笑得脸都酸了，以后谁再说他一直一个表情面瘫脸他就揍谁。

Lust有些不满：“帮你享受我也会…呜…”他后半截语音被吞没在一声短促的呻吟里，Frisk略微低头含住了他的手指，没什么温度的骨节被灼热包裹，令他震颤。Lust本能地想抽回手来，Frisk却抓住他的手腕不让他有逃离的机会。柔软的舌头在指骨间流连，偶尔牙齿无意的刮擦反而令刺激更甚。

Lust的手一直戴着半截手套，可能因为这个原因导致他的手也格外敏感。Frisk发现他下半身的柱体又开始慢慢成形，后穴也逐渐湿润。

Frisk终于好心地放过了Lust的手掌，骷髅把手搭回胸前尝试理顺自己凌乱的呼吸，却被突然侵入的人类手指带得浑身一抖。Frisk轻声安慰着他，明明只是魔法构成的器官，不论对它们做什么都不会对他有特别大的实质性伤害，但人类固执地缓慢开拓着甬道。Lust感觉人类身上的温度烧得自己又有些不清醒起来，于是只嘟囔着问如果Frisk坚持不住要不要他直接扩大魔法构成的后穴，却被Frisk深吻了五分钟以示警告。最后被放倒在床的时候他依然想不明白为什么Frisk突然发难，明明自己也是好心建议。

他的脸朝下埋在柔软的被褥里，依稀有种和Frisk身上同样的香味，像是洋甘菊的清淡味道。Lust模模糊糊感觉对方又开始爱抚自己的脊椎，于是不自觉地挺直了腰身，听见Frisk一声意味不明的叹息后便感觉下身前后同时受到冲击。

埋入后穴的坚挺在扩张后并未让他感到不适，前端自己的挺立被温柔地握在手中，来回熟练套弄着，搭配着身后人慢慢开始抽插的动作驱逐了他的理智，只觉得一波一波电击似的快感刺过他的每一根骨骼。而此刻的他完全无法辨别那种感觉具体如何，只是大口喘息着，明明怪物是不怎么需要呼吸的，此刻的他却像一尾被抬出水面的鱼一般，无法控制地喘息呻吟。

Frisk俯身贴上Lust的后背，小巧的怪物被他完全拢在怀里，眼里满是水汽，视线有些涣散。Frisk用臂肘撑住床板，左手动作不停，右手往前摸到Lust齿边，对方条件反射般地含住了他的手指，无意识地舔舐起来。

Frisk闷哼一声，感觉自己差一点直接缴械投降，但还是努力压了下来，维持着节奏不断给Lust的快感加码。

他轻轻按压着Lust的舌头，感受到对方的津液顺着自己的手指滑下，而喘息声更加大声，甚至带了几声无助的哭腔。

Frisk安慰性地亲吻着他肩胛骨的凹槽，终于和Lust同时达到巅峰。他完全沉浸在快感中，短暂失去了几秒意识，回过神时自己还压在Lust身上。Frisk抽出手将对方翻抱入怀，Lust的眼神依然涣散，在他怀里不住地颤抖。

“我猜这代表你也愿意做我的恋人？”Frisk抱Lust的姿势刚刚一晚上便越发熟练，起身带着对方往淋浴间走去，“既然如此我就开诚布公，连着两次我真的不太行，如果我有再来第三次的想法你就拿龙骨炮让我冷静一下。一天三次我估计明天班都得请假。”

“kid看来很缺乏锻炼啊？”Lust似乎也完美适应了被抱着的角色，看向Frisk微微荡起了腿，“请假陪我难道不比上班更有吸引力吗？”现在的他倒是拿出了跳脱衣舞时的本事，手指挑逗着Frisk的耳垂，眼睛微眯着带起一丝坏笑。

“？”你是上天派来阻挠我debug的吗？Frisk心里满是吐槽，却感觉下身依然慢慢起了反应，把Lust放下之后叹口气花洒打到冷水。

“我对温度并没有那么敏感，但是这个和你体表温度也差太多了。”Lust轻轻试了试水温，转头看向人类，“要我调高…唔…”

Frisk俯身堵住Lust的嘴又是一番交缠，退开身子举手在他头上敲个爆栗：“我们安静洗完澡，就出去吃晚饭吧。”

“…好。唔！”


End file.
